


Porque eu gosto é de Rosas

by Mother Elf (AvoidingTime)



Category: Desaventureiros (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Desaventureiros - Freeform, M/M, canção da morte, floresta negra, hehehehe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Mother%20Elf
Summary: "Quando às vezes não amei a mimNão por falta de amorMas amor demaisMe escapando pra alguém"Corredores - Ana CarolinaHanahaki AU, Floresta Negra (onesided)





	Porque eu gosto é de Rosas

**Author's Note:**

> kkkkkkk não me expulsem do fandom me desculpa
> 
> (betado pelo projeto de palhaço de satanás)

Não era que Salazariel não tivesse ideia do que ia acontecer. Não era ingênuo. Já sabia muito bem que as chances de acabar daquele jeito eram enormes. Sabia que era uma jogada em que tudo conspirava contra ele.

 

Mas Salaz se permitiu ousar e arriscar.

 

E agora via a Companhia do Dragão Bronzeado partir, Fliq e Vic de mãos dadas, conversando entre si e trocando olhares que falavam de carinho e paixão.

 

Salaz riu, seco, balançando a cabeça. Sua própria Party já se afastava na direção oposta, mas esperou um pouco mais, escorado numa árvore, braços cruzados. Não estava infeliz pelo final de tudo. Sabia que Fliq estava feliz agora. Que o tal do Vitorino ia respeitá-lo e tratá-lo como deveria... Ou ao menos esperava que assim fosse. E se não fosse, bem, que Fliq soubesse se valorizar e sair dessa.

 

Com um suspiro, se desencostou, seguindo sua Companhia. Recebeu um sorriso de Shura, e sorriu de volta se aproximando e passando os braços ao redor dela. 

 

Tinham muitas novas aventuras pela frente.

 

***

 

Existiam alguns contras em escolher classes que se envolviam diretamente com a natureza. Todo mundo sabia sobre. Mesmo que, para muitos, esses contras se parecessem mais com alguma lenda antiga que alguém inventou.

 

_ Hanahaki. _ Era assim que era conhecida a doença das flores, que dizia-se acometer magos, monges, druidas e qualquer um cuja afinidade com a natureza fosse alta. Uma doença que tinha uma causa no mínimo curiosa: o amor não correspondido, guardado a sete chaves no coração daquele cujo sentimento brotava e tomava forma - a forma das flores favoritas do alvo de suas afeições.

 

Seria lindo, se flores crescendo nos órgãos internos de alguém não fosse na verdade uma morte cruel. Os galhos cresciam, causando acessos de tosse, dificuldade para respirar, e no seu estágio final febre e constrição da garganta, que no final levavam a óbito.

 

A cura era possível, mas não tão simples; A alternativa mais fácil era admitir seus sentimentos pela pessoa alvo e ter o amor correspondido. Se isso não fosse possível, precisaria ser retirada a planta inteira pela raiz, o que levaria embora não só o desconforto como o amor e as lembranças.

 

As lendas diziam que as pessoas que passavam por isso nunca voltavam a ser exatamente do jeito que eram antes.

 

Todo mundo que mexia com a natureza sabia dos riscos; Mesmo assim, a maioria decidia ignorar essa possibilidade, que parecia tão rara e distante.

 

***

 

Começou num dia como qualquer outro. Sua companhia tivera um encontro na estrada com uma horda de orcs mal intencionados. Salaz estava se sentindo estranho desde que acordara, mas não parecia que aquilo atrapalhava na luta. Perseguiu um dos Orcs que tentou se esconder entre as árvores, mas conseguiu finalizá-lo com destreza.

 

Ia se abaixar para ver o que ele tinha nos bolsos, quando uma tosse o desconcentrou. Levou a mão a boca, sentindo algo sair.

 

Olhou para a própria mão, encontrando pétalas de rosa, vermelhas como sangue. Sorriu,  um risinho aparentemente deslocado escapando dos seus lábios. Nem se assustava, parecia previsível. Uma conclusão irônica para o tempo passado com Fliq.

 

Apertou as pétalas na mão, sem coragem de jogá-las fora. Pensava no encontro na Outra Taverna e como tinha acertado, afinal, a flor favorita de Fliq.

 

Muitas ironias.

 

Ouviu a voz de Vicky o chamando e pôs as pétalas no bolso, se virando para seguir os companheiros.

 

***

 

Ocultava a doença dos demais. 

 

Escondia pétalas em lixeiras de tavernas, nos bolsos, abandonadas pelas florestas, , depositadas em arbustos, debaixo da cama em hospedarias quando iam para longe. 

 

A cada semana, a doença piorava e parecia mais difícil esconder. Já não chamava nenhum dos amigos em casa, lugar que parecia cada vez mais tomado de pétalas, não importava o quanto varresse a casa.

 

Não tinham um clérigo entre eles. Ninguém ali teria conhecimentos para extrair aquela roseira que se alojara no seu corpo da maneira correta. E mesmo que tivessem... Ainda não tinha certeza se era assim que ele queria que as coisas terminassem. As lembranças dos dias passados com Fliq doíam, mas ainda o faziam sorrir, mesmo que melancólico. 

 

Foi quando tossiu a primeira rosa inteira - meio aberta, mediana, bastante bonita se não fosse uma condenação - que percebeu que trilhava um caminho perigoso demais.

 

E mesmo assim, ainda não queria esquecer Fliq’svantrageras completamente.

 

***

 

Quem descobriu primeiro foi Núfirus.

 

Esperavam Vicky e Shura pegarem uma recompensa por uma quest que fizeram. Gloq estava mais afastado, tendo problemas com a porta do banheiro, aparentemente.

 

Salaz sentiu uma tosse vindo e tentou disfarçar. Virou para o outro lado, cobriu a boca com as mãos, tentando tossir menos do que de fato precisava. Sentia o olhar de Núfirus sobre si, mas tentou agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Um pequeno botão saiu em suas mãos e apenas fechou a mão, tentando escondê-la atrás do corpo. Voltou a encarar o mago, sorrindo.

 

“Você parece estar com essa tosse a um tempo.” Observou Núfirus.

 

“É, acho que é alérgico. Mas não é nada, não se preocupe.”

 

Ficou desconcertado com o olhar escrutinador do mago e desviou o olhar. De repente, sentiu algo segurar suas mãos e tentou lutar, mas o botão foi arrancado de sua mão. Se afastou com raiva, vendo o botão flutuando na direção do mago.

 

“Você usou um servo invisível contra mim?!”

 

“Eu sabia que você estava escondendo algo. Desde quando, Salazariel?”

 

Salaz fechou a cara, desviando o rosto.

 

“Desde quando?” Ele insistiu.

 

Sabia que não tinha escapatória. Decidiu contar a verdade.

 

“Deve fazer um mês. Você vai contar para a Vicky?”

 

O elfo ficou em silêncio, mas finalmente negou com a cabeça.

 

“Não.” Fez uma nova pausa. “O que você vai fazer quanto a isso? Devia buscar um clérigo.”

 

“Eu irei. Em algum momento.”

 

_ “Salazariel.” _

 

“Eu tenho poder de decidir o que é melhor para mim.” 

 

Núfirus suspirou. “Parece mais que você quer sofrer a toa. Mas te darei um tempo para voltar aos seus sensos. Sabe o que Vicky vai fazer se descobrir...”

 

“Deixa que dos meus problemas cuido eu.”

 

Não queria ser rude com o amigo, mas também não queria ninguém se metendo. Aquela história era sua para resolver e sabia bem que por mais que gostasse da Companhia do Dragão Dourado de Diamantes Divinos, se Vicky descobrisse seu estado, o afastaria da party. Nenhum deles iria estar disposto a entender o quanto a situação mexia emocionalmente com ele e como esquecer parecia tão ou mais doloroso que a doença em si.

  
  


***

 

A sua situação piorava. Tentou pesquisar a respeito, mas não achou muito que já não soubesse. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha, mas cada vez mais era capaz de expelir buquês inteiros em poucas horas.

 

Uma manhã, teve um acesso de tosse particularmente forte. As flores se espalhavam pelas cobertas e pelo chão. Tentara levantar, mas o corpo doía com o esforço.

 

Naquele dia tinha combinado de sair com Shura, mas nem se lembrava tal era seu estado.

 

Só lembrou quandou ouvir batidas na porta. Grunhiu, sabendo que não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer. Não tinha forças para ir até a porta e achou que talvez, se ela achasse que ele não estava em casa, ela desistiria e iria embora.

 

Ledo engano. Ouviu um forte barulho, provavelmente da própria se jogando contra a sua porta e arrombando com sucesso.

 

“Salaz? Onde você está?” Ouvi a voz dela lhe chamar. 

 

Salaz fechou os olhos. Sabia que não tinha como esconder. 

 

“Aqui.” Disse com a voz fraca.

 

Ouviu os passos dela se aproximarem. Subitamente os passos pararam e ele abriu Os olhos, vendo-a parada no batente da porta, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, claramente chocada.

 

“Salaz…”

 

“Eu sinto muito Shura. Acho que a gente não pode sair hoje.” Disse, suave.

 

“Salaz… Você--- Há quanto tempo--- Foi aquele meio elfo ladino?”

 

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

 

Ela desviou o olhar e parecia segurar um choro.

 

“Isso… Salaz… Você não devia ter deixado isso ainda pior.”

 

“Você vai contar para Vicky?”

 

“Você devia ir num clérigo!”

 

“Você vai contar para a Vicky?”

 

Ela engoliu em seco, mas o encarou dessa vez, dizendo firme. 

 

“Você sabe que eu não tenho segredos com ela.”

 

Ele respirou fundo. Ou o mais fundo que conseguiu, até voltar a tossir.

 

Shura ficou parada, desconcertada, esperando que o acesso de tosse parasse. Mais rosas e pétalas rolaram na cama.

 

“... Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa ou…?” Ela tentou, meio sem jeito.

 

“Me deixa sozinho.” Pediu, com a voz surpreendentemente firme.  “Vai ser melhor assim. Não é?”

 

“É… acho que sim.”

 

Ela se virou e saiu.

 

Salazariel sabia o que viria a seguir.

 

***

 

Estavam todos reunidos numa mesa na Outra Taverna. Salaz tinha melhorado, aparentemente aquilo fora só uma crise mais intensa. Sentava numa ponta, mais distante dos demais. Com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, olhava fixamente para a madeira, mesmo que Vicky falasse com ele e empurrasse um saco em sua direção. Algumas moedas, pelos serviços prestados.

 

“Vocês já tem outro Druida?” Perguntou, cortando o que ela falava. Era só aquilo que lhe importava, na verdade.

 

“Não. Vamos conhecer alguns hoje mais tarde.” Vicky tentava parecer inabalada, mas não conseguia totalmente. Salaz a conhecia bem. Era fácil deixar para trás quem ela não tinha apreço, mas já tinham histórias demais juntos. Não era por falta de destreza que ele deixava a companhia.

 

“Que ótimo. Boa sorte.” Forçou um sorriso.

 

Vicky se levantou.

 

“Se você desistir dessa bobeira--- Quer dizer, se você visitar um clérigo… Nos procure.” Ela ofereceu, mas Salaz não reagiu. “Vamos.” Chamou a equipe. 

 

Todos se levantaram, olhando Salazariel com pesar. Ele manteve a cabeça erguida, agindo como se não pudessem ver as olheiras sob seus olhos e o ar cansado e abatido da doença. Como se não estivesse sendo cabeça dura e provavelmente irracional. Como se não estivesse se entregando.

 

Os outros pareciam querer dizer alguma coisa, mais ninguém encontrava o que. Por fim, foi Gloq quem se aproximou, lhe surpreendendo com um abraço desajeitado.

 

“Fica bem. Er, melhoras. Só-- Não morre.”

 

Ele se afastou, coçando a cabeça.

 

Salaz lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

 

“Vou tentar.”

 

Gloq se afastou com os outros e Salazariel apenas o assistiu ir embora.

 

Tossiu. Uma rosa linda, parecida com a que dera a Fliq, naquele exato local.

 

Deixou a rosa sobre a mesa e se levantou, rumo ao seu destino, seja lá qual fosse.


End file.
